Millennial Army
The Millennials are servants to an unknown being that wants to tear down Hero Factory. The Soldiers The soldiers are the most average class not pertainning to the mutated versions. The soldier class are always pike warriors and the super and hyper class are always mutated pike warriors for the purposes of the Millennial Shadow. Regular Class The bulk of the army, soldiers are very common place and are average in most everything with the exeption of intelligence. There, soldiers are lower in that rank. There are thousands of them but they can be easily over-whelmed by one Hero depending on how large the group is. There most common weapons are dagger whips, claw whips, crab claws, and SMGs. Super Class Obviously much less common, the super class is also much more powerful than the regular class and much tougher. If anything, they are even less intelligent. The super class is capable of defeating an average Hero with three other super class soldiers. The super class has a very thick baise shield which contrasts with it's color scheme. The creatures have an automatic double sided shovel that spins most of the timeand is very strong. The super class also have a drill the shoots blue fire and a dangerous heart that blasts a powerful beam doing tremendous damage. In doing so, they end up committing suicide due to the fact that it drains their life source completely. Hyper Class The most powerful sub-class of the soldier class, the hyper class is surprisingly sleak. They have a massive drill combined with a whip and shoots combustable fire balls. The super class are towering but can be knocked down relatively easily. Like the super class, the hyper class have a radioactive heart that can be used the same way only a silver beam that can recharge his allies. Unlike the super class, the blast doesn't drain all of the life energy and they can still be alive. But after a hyper class soldier does that, they are as easy to kill as the regular class. There are only for of these in existence and have a light weapon that can be used as a dagger or used to manipulate water. The Gangsters Many gangsters joined the Millennial Shadow for various reasons with various ranking for obediance, power, asks completed, and decieving there victims. Rank 5 Rank five is the lowest rank of the army. They are weaker than the rest and can spoil plans on decieving. Rank five is generally looked down upon. Here is a list of all the rank five members. Rank 4 Rank 4 is not as looked down upon as Rank 5, but is still not very respected. This rank mostly consists of followers and bruisers. Every time someone comes into the group, this is the rank they automaticly go into. They can still be demoted and beaten, but still are mostly treated like the rest of the Millennial Army. These are all of the members. The Mutatations TBA The Bruisers These are common soldiers who work well in close range combat. Though Bruisers have basic plasma guns, Bruisers have little weaponry. Very strong, Bruisers are best in pre organised gorilla war-fare. The Tanks Always in the front line and always a class one. TBA Category:Intact Groups Category:Millennial Shadow Corporation